


Bunny Ears (A Miraculous + OC Fanfiction)

by PastelQuartzQueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, blue bunny, miraculous - Freeform, some mild language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelQuartzQueen/pseuds/PastelQuartzQueen
Summary: Isabelle Roux was living a relatively pleasant life in Paris. Her grades in school were great. Her bestfriend and her spent so much time together. And she was a HUGE fan of Ladybug and Chat Noir!But what happens to Isabelle when Stoneheart returns and Ladybug and Chat Noir are unable to fight? Will this huge fan save the day? Or will it turn out to be a dream in the end?





	1. In which the bunny gets her ears

 

Chapter 1

_In which the bunny gets her ears._

 

* * *

 

She couldn't believe her eyes as she stood there. Her favorite superheros, getting defeated just like that. What had happened? Hawkmoth had kinda outdone himself on akumas recently. Sending villains, one after another, to get Ladybug and Chat Noir. But they always won in the end. But this time, they may fall.

Isabelle stood there, hands almost covering her eyes, but not quite because she had to see what was about to happen. Stoneheart had made his way back, the host’s emotions once again taken advantage of. Ladybug and Chat Noir tried their hardest to get the item out of its fist, but everything they were doing failed.

Then it happened.

Stoneheart swung for Ladybug. Right as she curled into a bag to brace for an attack, it never happened. Instead Chat hit the ground. Everyone screamed, including Ladybug. Isabelle dropped to her knees. _‘This can't be._ Their supposed to save us!’ Isabelle thought to herself, tears forming in her eyes. _‘I would give anything to save them!’_

 _‘Anything?’ A voice in her head said. ‘Would you give_ _anything_ _?’_

“Yes” she said, not really realising she said it outloud. Lifting her head up she looked at the Eiffel Tower where Ladybug was still fighting. She felt the urge to go and help. But Isabelle realise that was impossible

 _‘How could I help someone like Ladybug?’_ She thought to herself, hoping the voice would respond.

‘Come here and I will show you.’ The voice told her. Isabelle then turned to run away from the Eiffel tower, her bones moving her on their own. She trusted her gut feeling and ran. _‘This way’_ she told herself. She followed her instincts until they told her to stop. She found herself in front of the local school.

“Hello Isabelle.” She spun around to see an old man standing there. He had to be at least a head shorter than her, but she wasn't going to take that for granted. There was a reason he had her come.

“H-Hello.?” She said as she looked at him.

“You want to help them, yes?” She nodded. She really did, of course she wouldn't admit about dreaming to be a superhero. Never.

He held something in his hands “Wrist” was all he said, so she held it out. Right as the clasp closed a blue little creature fluttered in front of her, with what looked like bunny ears?  She stared at the flying creature, mouth dropped open.

“Ya know, you don't have to stare at me like that Isabelle.” She said. Isabelle jumped back. “I-it.. spoke.” She stared between the old man and the creature. “That ‘it’ is a kwami. Her names BonBon.” The man said. Isabelle held out her hand to the kwami. Bonbon landed on Isabelle's hand.

“You can help Ladybug and Chat Noir now!” Bonbon exclaimed. She looked so happy. Then you could hear screams in the background, coming from the Eiffel Tower. Isabelle looked toward it.

“You need to go now.” The old man said.

“But how in the hell am I going to help them?” Isabelle responded looking at the direction of the old man. She turned around. “BonBon, he’s gone?”

“They don't call him the Great Guardian for no reason.” Bonbon flitted up to Isabelle. “The Great Guardian has gifted you the bunny Miraculous. You have the power to transform, and your special attack is bunny bomb. But after you use your three bombs, you have five minutes to get away because you will transform back into yourself.” Bonbon told her, trying to be as quick as possible. Then more screams came from the Eiffel tower. “Ladybug. Oh, oh NO!” Isabelle screamed. The two looked over to the tower to see a cloud of smoke.

“Now you need to transform!” Bonbon tried to bring her back “Isabelle, say ‘Ears Up.’ Transform!” Isabelle nodded and stood, looking around to see if anyone was around she raised her wrist above her head.

“Bonbon. Ears Up!” She yelled. Bonbon flew into the bracelets center charm above her head and then she was surrounded by a blue light.

After the light faded she looked around ‘Nothing changed.’ She thought.

“BonBon?” She looked around for the Kwami. “Where are you?” Then something in her stomach dropped. Something was wrong, and she knew she had to get to Ladybug.

Once she arrived back at the tower, she looked around. Her hunch was right. She looked for Ladybug in the sky, and realised.

 

  
Something was _terribly_ wrong.

 

* * *

 

 

WELL THAT WAS A THING. Thank you for reading! I am buzy typing up Chapter two, and will post that sometime soon hopefully c: ~~If im not lazy lel~~

~~Also did you know I didnt know wtf I was doing at all, mmmmgoodnight~~

 

Im on [Tumblr](pastelquartzqueen.tumblr.com)!

I will also be sketching some pictures out of Isabelle and her Kwami. You will be able to find that on my [Tumblr](pastelquartzqueen.tumblr.com), or [Deviantart](PastelQuartzqueen.Deviantart.com). ~~When I actually get around to drawing it~~

* * *

 

(Side note: Isabelle Roux is someone who I popped out my ass at about 11pm last night. Enjoy~)

Posted : April 20th (420 Blaze it) - 11:14am, PST 

 ~~Im mature I swear.~~  


	2. In which the bug almost loses its wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No” He was hoping for that to be true. For some reason, he felt like they may be alright.  
> He smiled and her eyes filled with tears “Chat, I-i don't want it to end.” She said as she started to cry.

> _ In which the bug almost loses its wings _

Ladybugs body slammed against the ground.  _ ‘Lucky I’m freaking magical’  _ She thought, because that impact could have probably killed her. However none of that would matter soon. Hawkmoth is able to get their Miraculous because Chat and her were both exhausted. She moved to look at Chat. 

“Chat.” She said  _ ‘Please be okay’ _ Chat grunted. 

“Oh thank god” She responded to his grunt, reaching for his hand. Right when she reached for his hand he turned his head.

“M’lady” He said quietly, looking her in the eyes _'Such a pretty blue'_ He thought to himself.

“Chat.” She looked at him. “Chat, is this it?” Tears formed in her eyes. He looked at her. He hated the fact that he was unable to protect her, and that this very well could be the end.

“No” He was hoping for that to be true. For some reason, he felt like they may be alright.  He smiled and her eyes filled with tears 

“Chat, I-i don't want it to end.” She said as she started to cry. _ ‘I haven't gotten to tell him how I feel yet!’ _ He squeezed her hand 

“It won't end here. Trust me.” He kissed her forehead and started hoping for a miracle.

 

* * *

 

Isabelle got there just in time to watch Ladybugs body hit the ground. Her eyes widened. “NO!” She screamed and dropped to all fours. When she looked around her people were staring. She looked down.  _ ‘I can do something’   _ She remembered. She was the holder of the Bunny Miraculous! She could help them.

 

She stood. “Don’t worry everyone! I will get this under control.” She smiled at the crowd shyly  _ ‘ _

_ Hopefully’ _ She thought to herself as she ran at full force towards the tower. Once she reached it she ran over to Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

“Hey, you guys will be okay.” She attempted a smile, then turned to the akumatized monster. She looked around to figure out where the akuma was, scanning the monster quickly. She then realised his fist was closed. 

“Ladybug” Isabelle looked down “If I break the item in his hand, could you possibly capture the akuma?” She asked getting down closer to Ladybug. Ladybug nodded. Isabelle stood to her feet once again. She looked behind her quickly to make sure her heroes would be okay. 

“Hey you!” She screamed at Stoneheart. The monster turned and growled. He started coming towards her.

_ 'Crap,’ _ She thought  _ ‘how am I going to get the item out of his hand.’  _ She quickly searched her body until ther hands rested on round objects mounted to a chain-like belt around her waist. She unhooked the sphere and rolled it through her fingers trying to figure out what the object may be. Her thumb came across a heart imprinted on it, just like that on BonBons forehead. ‘Bunny Bomb’ She remembered BonBon telling her.  She got ready to throw it at Stoneheart. 

“Bunny Bomb!” She shouted. It hit the monsters upper arm and exploded.  _ ‘ _ _ Yes!’ _ She thought to herself, however then realizing, nothing had happened. She stared in disbelief. What was she to do now? Her bomb didn't work! Then she remembered she had more. She reached down for her second bomb. At the moment she yanked it off, her belt fell to the ground. She decided to try and use it. She took a few steps back and.. Leaped! Sending herself flying towards the monster to then activate another bunny bomb. She was unsure of what would happen if she was in the blast radius, and right now, she didn't feel like finding out. 

 

She threw her bomb strait for the fist this time, then using her chain belt to -hopefully- get away, and not land in the monsters fist. The bomb collided with the fist of the monster. She sighed with relief as her chain extended and carried her away from the blast. She watched the deep purple item fall from the monster's hand. She ran over to pick it up and break it. Out flew a little black and purple butterfly, flying up towards the clouds. However not quick enough as it got caught and purified.

 

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug screamed as she threw the lucky item in the air.  _ ‘Didn't seem that lucky this time’ _ Isabelle thought. As everything restored itself to usual, Isabelle looked around at the flow of white glowing butterflies and ladybugs repairing everything. Then it hit her.

 

She looked down from the stream toward Ladybug and Chat Noir, who were now fine and walking towards her.

 

_ ‘My actual idol.. S-standing righ-t before me-e’ _

She thought to herself as everything turned black.

* * *

 

Hello everyone!~ 

Well, Im trying stuffs, let me know what you think! Comments and Kudos appreciated ^^ And should I edit Chapter 1 a bit? Also im working on some other ML fanfics and *may* post them soon ^^ 


	3. The wish of the dream.

Isabelles eyes fluttered open, and she stared at her ceiling. Multiple thoughts crossed her mind in the span of 3 seconds.

 

_ ‘What day is it?’ _

 

_ ‘What happened?’ _

 

_ ‘Do I have school?’ _

 

_ ‘Wheres BonBon?’  _

 

Each of these thoughts crossed her mind. Then she stopped. “BonBon!” She looked around the room for the fluttering blue and pink Kwami. She got up and started pulling things apart to see if she was playing a game of hide and seek.  _ ‘Do Kwamis play games?’ _ She asked herself. Then she pause again.

“BonBon, Ears Up!” She quietly chanted. 

 

Nothing.

 

She hoped for the blue light. “BonBon” she looked around. “Ears Up!”

 

Still nothing

  
Not a flying Kwami, blue light or transformation anywhere. Absolute silence. She stopped. 

“It was just a dream.” She mumbled to herself. Deciding to dismiss her wonderful dream, she went to go get ready for the day. It was Sunday, which meant Cafe day with Janelle. She sighed, stepping into the shower. “I don't  _ WANT  _ to forget that dream.” She said to herself quietly as she hummed and lathered soap in her scrunchie. She hangs her head a bit  _ ‘I don't want it to be a dream.’ _

 

* * *

She stepped out of the shower to dry off. She had picked out a cute little spring outfit for her Sunday date with Janelle. It was a cute ruffled short-sleeve top with a flower print skirt. She sat down at her vanity to fix her hair, she pinned the left side back a bit and let the rest flow free. She was reminded of her dream.

She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded.Even if it was just a dream she enjoyed this look. She smiled and made her way out of her room, down the hallway, saying by to her Mama and Papa telling them she’ll be safe, and she is out the front door headed down the street. 

Once she was out on the street she slowed her pace, walking towards the park not to far from her house. She could look off into the distance and see the Eiffel Tower, last night's dream replaying in her mind. Again.

_‘Oh how fun it would be to be a superhero’_ She gushed to herself. She looked at her wrist which was empty. _ ‘Just a dream’ _   She reminded herself even though there was a pit feeling, telling her otherwise.  She arrived to the park a bit before one. She sat down on the bench, enjoying the breeze whipping her hair around gently, hair still tied up like the Bleu Bunny’s. Then she looked up to see Janelle walking over. She stood and waved as she started walking towards her friend.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo everyone ! 
> 
> I finished designing BonBon after I posted chapter one, so I will have to go back and edit Ch1 later ^^


End file.
